


Science Bros bang on clean lab benches

by bootyjupiter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A clean and well-resolved spectrum makes Tony and Bruce hot and heavy in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Bros bang on clean lab benches

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to an unsuspecting friend.

I hadn't worked in a lab like Tony's since I had my own lab, and even my lab was shit compared to his. He had everything...rotovaps, industrial centrifuges. NMR, HPLC, IR, GCMS, even a glovebox for air free work. It was marvelous. There was one thing lacking though, and that was a lab coat, so I brought my own. Tony was such a bad boy. He never wore a lab coat, and it made me nervous, but exhilarated. It was so dangerous, but then, what's the fun of science without a little danger? I was hunched over the bench, adding my final reagent drop wise to the reaction vial. This addition was wildly exothermic and if added too quickly could release too much heat. I was always nervous at this step and on edge, so when I heard the door open, I jumped. "Whoa there," Tony laughed. Oh that laugh, how it tickles the ear. "I didn't mean to startle you." I shook my head, turning red with embarrassment, but I handed Tony a pair of goggles and took his hand, leading him to my desk. Goggles, I wouldn't let him pass on. "I want to show you something," I breathed hard with anticipation. "Look at this spectrum! Look how resolved it is...you can see every hydrogen." Tony lowered the goggles down on the bridge of his nose, "Wow, there are no equivalent hydrogens...that's...beautiful." He looked at me and smiled, placing his hand over mine on top of the spectrum. He ran his hand up the sleeve of my lab coat until he reached my chest then slowly undid the buttons. "Tony," I sighed. "Bruce," he smiled and hoisted me up onto the lab bench. He pulled down my pants and stripped off my coat and shirt. He paused as he undid his pants, "...when's the last time the bench was cleaned?" "I wiped it down with acetone this morning," I assured him. "Good," he smirked and pulled down his pants, climbing onto the bench to mount me. I gasped as he nibbled on my ear and gently worked my hole open. "I'm ready," I told him, and so he smirked and took his big long pink ding dong penis and worked it into me. I tried not to be too loud, but he seemed to like my moans. "Tell me what you're making," Tony whispered into my ear as he pulsed in and out. "A monomer...for polymerization..." I gasped as he hit the right spot. "It's for you...a new polymer for your suit...lighter but...agh..." I panted in ecstasy. "But stronger." Tony paused and grabbed my spectrum, placing it on the bench beside me as he thrust. He shook his head, running his finger along the spectrum's ppm scale. I rose to a climax as he drew his finger to the end, and he seized the opportunity, grabbing onto my hips and thrusting with all his might. He was panting and I played with my penis, hoping we would come together and cum together. He cried out in ecstasy so I let myself cum as well and we shared another beautiful moment in the lab. He pulled out of me and gave me a kiss, the walked over to my hood and dropped another piece of dry ice into the acetone bath, "gotta keep it cool."


End file.
